A talk about war
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: Nyx and Ahsoka get stuck in an apartment while on a mission and get a chance to talk. As the battle rages on outside Ahsoka realizes that Nyx doesn't really know how war works and helps him walk through the remains of the battle. Hopefully he won't get scarred. Ahsoka's point of view. One-shot.


Nyx and I were in the living room watching a movie when we got a mission from Rebecca.

"What do we need to do?", I asked Nyx as he was reading the message.

"We need to retrieve some information from the planet Gutruazuno", said Nyx, "And Rebecca says they'll be a ship for us on docking bay 005", he continued.

"Gutruazuno? Isn't that a war zone?", I mention.

"I'm not sure, it only says that we should be quick and careful. We're meeting a human named Portish", he read the name slowly.

"Well it sounds like a fairly easy mission. When do we leave?", I asked.

"Apparently in an hour, we received this yesterday", he said awkwardly.

"Then lets get ready! We have to pack and get to Gutruazuno as soon as possible!", I exclaim.

I start walking towards my room when Nyx just had to do it…

" 'Soka, don't you mean we have to get there azuno possible?", he made a pun. Or at least tried to.

"Good one Nyx. That wasn't awkward, disappointing or bad at all", I said before slowly backing in to my room.

—

We make it to Gutruazuno right on schedule. Huh, the trip went faster than expected, it almost feels like we just left the shop.

With all do respect I did sleep most of the way here.

We walk off the ship and head to the apartment where we're supposed to collect the information.

"This mission has been great so far!", exclaimed Nyx, "It's a simple retrieve and deliver".

"Yeah, it was never this calm when I went on missions. Of course I was in the front lines of a war, but even the simple missions got crazy", I said.

We went into the building and met the Portish. He seemed sketchy but handed us the information after proving Ash told us to come here.

We were about to leave when Portish asked us a favor, "Could you go through town and pick this cake up for me? It would really be a big favor", she said.

I pulled Nyx to the side, "This sounds like a trap", I said.

"Well, do you sense it's a trap?", said Nyx.

"No, but I'm not always right about what I sense", I responded.

"Then we should go! We have the time to go around and look at the planet", I look at him skeptically for a moment, "We're only getting a cake, we can do that"; said Nyx.

"Should I remind you that we are in a war zone", I told him.

"You've made your peace with the Jedi, and they can't force you to fight the war with them anymore", Nyx said.

"That isn't what I'm worried about", I said.

"Then why so worried? Look, we'll just get the cake and bring it back here. We won't get into trouble, we'll stay in the town", he said.

I slowly nod. I guess it wouldn't be a problem, there aren't any ships near the area, so it should mean the war isn't in this part of the planet.

We agree and head out to go get the cake.

The first part of the trip was calm and enjoyable. We looked around at the houses, saw a few people out and about and we got the cake.

We were starting to make our way back when I saw the ships coming. The ships in which war was brought form planet to planet.

"Do you think we'll be able to take off with a battle about to begin?", asked Nyx looking up at the ships that were starting to shoot each other.

"I don't think we'll even make it to Portish's apartment if we don't start rushing now", I said starting to run, careful not to drop the cake.

Nyx followed me, running through the streets, trying to make it to the apartment before troops started landing.

"I didn't remember walking so much on the way to the bakery", shouted Nyx, a little behind me.

"Well, desperation can make you see things differently", I responded, having been in similar situations in the past.

"I see debris falling down, we better hurry", I say, picking up the pace.

Unfortunately Nyx couldn't keep up with me. He was falling behind and I saw, something, that was falling ion his direction. It looks like - I concentrate and hold the debris in the air long enough for him to catch up with me.

"What happened to the cake?", said Nyx, picking up the cake from the street, "Sorry for saving you", I said sarcastically starting to run again.

We made it to the apartment when troops were starting to pass by. Portish let us in and stared at us, "Where you caught in the crossfire?", she asked.

"No, but debris almost landed on us", I explained, "Sorry about the cake, we dropped it when we were dodging falling ship remains".

"It's alright, it tends to happen when you live in a war zone", she said calmly, "I need to go with a neighbor, he always gets nervous when the battles take place here. Feel free to wait the battle out in here", she finished walking out the door.

"Thanks!", Nyx and I say before sitting down on the couch, waiting out the battle.

"So, how long do these battles usually take?", Nyx asks.

"It depends. It can take a few hours or up to months. Considering this is a war zone, I'm willing to bet it will take at most a day for them to move somewhere else", I explain.

"Hmm…", Nyx seems to have something on his mind. Time to get it out.

"What's on your mind?", I ask.

"Huh? Oh, I've been wanting to ask you something, but it's a little private so…", he stated.

"Well, we've got time. Ask away", I said smiling.

I'm sure he's just exaggerating.

"What do you think about the war?", he asked, "I know you were a Jedi, but since your, complications, with them, I'd like to know if that changed your point of view".

Not what I expected. Not offensive or rude, but unexpected.

"Leaving definitely changed my point of view about the Jedi. It taught me that everyone can be deceiving or be deceived. That in war, there are no good guys", I said.

"I guess it's true. I never really paid attention to the news, I already lived in a decent area and I didn't want to think about the bad side of life", Nyx responded.

"It's understandable. I find a bit messed up that at the temple, all a youngling ever wanted to do was go fight villains in the war. I can't describe how much I've changed since my first battle", I said.

"How old were you when you first went off to war?", he asked.

"I was fourteen. I was" - "Fourteen?! Who thought it would be a good idea to send a child out to war?!", exclaimed Nyx.

I glare at him for a second before continuing, "As I was saying. I was sent to deliver a message to my new master. I was excited at first, but the more battles I fought, the more scarred I became. Terrifyingly enough, I got used to the deaths of my friends and to the fact that a misstep could mean my end", I stared off into the wall for a moment.

"Jedi were needed more and more on the frontline, so they started sending younglings to become padawans at a younger age. I was one of the youngest Jedi to be promoted to padawan at first, then it became the norm", I said.

"That sounds horrifying. Do you even have a choice on whether or not you want to be a Jedi?", Nix asked.

"I agree. The more you think about it, the more horrifying it becomes", I said.

Gun shots could be heard form the outside of the building. Nix was going to look out the window when I stopped him, It's very dangerous to do that.

"Do you think they'll come in here?", he asked.

"I doubt it. This building is on the edge of town. If anything, their probably retreating into an open area so that they don't hit citizens", I explain.

Nyx nodded and once again asked, "Did you ever have a choice on whether or not you wanted to become a Jedi?".

"I guess not. We're taken as children and raised to believe we must become Jedi. Most of us never think of becoming something else. And I guess you could leave when you're of legal age. The only reason I could leave was" -

"Because you were expelled", completed Nyx.

I nod and continue, "But if I hadn't gone through that I wouldn't have met you", I said smiling.

"Who are you rutting for in the war?", he asked.

"I honestly just want it to end as it is. Maybe they'll be divided, but at least the Republic will work the way they want and the Separatists will work how they want, same with the neutral systems", I said.

"Then why can't they just negotiate? Why must they fight if the solution could be that simple?", he asked.

"It's not that easy. The people are good on both sides. The issue is the leaders want to control everything, they want power in the whole galaxy. Heck! I've seen the Republic do some really messed up things to get neutral systems", I said.

"Well, we should get new leaders then! But I suppose the war makes that hard", Nyx said, solving the problem with his reasoning.

"Man, as much as I like helping the people of Coruscant, I wish we could move to a neutral system and live in peace together", I said.

"We will do that once we save up enough money to buy a ship. After that we can just disappear off the edge of the Universe and live however we want", Nyx said.

I laugh wrapping my arm around him, "And maybe we could invite Tera to come with us!", I exclaim hoping to - yep!

His face of horror is beautiful, "Maybe, but she's not living with us!", he exclaims.

"Agree", I laugh smiling slightly.

We waited for the battle to end or move to another part of the planet. At times Nyx would get shaken by the sounds of falling debris and screams of soldiers.

"How messed up do you have to be to remain calm while hearing people scream in, probably, agonizing pain?", asked Nyx.

"I've learned to hide my reactions. When your fighting a war you can't afford getting distracted by the screams of your team. You need to be strong so that the people that follow you can feel strong and hopeful", I said.

Nyx stared at me for a minute. He must be processing the information.

"But if you could get along with your team, the mood would significantly lighten", I said, hoping it would make him happier.

It had the opposite effect. "How could you be friends with people that will probably die?", he asked.

"They are still people. And it helps us remain sane", I said.

We sat still for a moment. I heard the battle getting farther and farther away. Portish walked back into the apartment and pointed towards the door.

"Battles over. It's safe to go outside again and it's not like I don't like your company but I'd appreciate it if you get out of my home", she said.

Nyx and I walked out of the building and made our way through the town towards the ship, which wasn't far away.

I was casually walking through the remains of the battle, like every other citizen. Meanwhile Nyx was stopping at times and mostly walking slowly taking in his surroundings.

We make it to the ship and I take the controls. Nyx doesn't seem to be focusing, it might be for the best if he doesn't set the course to hyper space.

"Nyx, are you alright?", I asked after the ship went into hyper space.

"Yeah" - "No you're not", I interrupted.

"It's just, there was so much destruction. There were so many bodies", he said.

I looked at him strangely, "No there wasn't. It looked like a relatively small, low-casualty, battle", I stated.

Nyx was shocked, "That was a few casualties?!".

"Yeah, do you even know how a war works?", I asked in disbelief.

"I never really cared, I just hoped it would be resolved soon. Why does the Republic sacrifice so many people?", he asked.

"Tactically, it makes sense, morally, it's cruelty. I do agree with the Separatists on using droids, you can program them without emotions", I said.

"Then why do they make people?", he asked.

"Because a person has the capability to think on the spot and improvise in a way droids can only be programmed", I said.

"But, if they're clones with the same DNA, how can they think differently?", he asked.

"Do identical twins think the same way?", I responded.

He stood silent, processing the information for a moment, "How could you live like that?".

"It was what I trained for. It's horrifying, but I loved to fight", I started, "You lost a lot of friends, but were comforted by the thought that you got closer to winning".

"Do you even know why they are fighting?", he said.

"Yes and no. They give us a reason: The Separatist are evil. But I learned that it's not true, they are people fighting for what they believe in, just like us".

Nyx and I stared at the stars rushing past us. I can't believe he was so shocked by the remains, it seems so normal to me.

"I'll probably have nightmares tonight", Nyx said.

"You get used to it. I did", I said.

"Why did you live like that?", he asked once more.

"I'm not sure I had a choice and it's not like I didn't like it", I answered, watching him look down.

"How could you like that life?".

"I had another perspective on things. I felt powerful. I felt like I helped people. And I'd annoy my master to death", I said watching him smile slightly.

"And I suppose I lived like that because I didn't know you".

He looked at me and smiled brightly. He's so adorable!

"Don't let that get to your head", I said, glad to know I distracted him.

And there we were. A person that was used to war, another one that was horrified by its reality, making our way through the galaxy in order to deliver information to our employer.

Huh. I forgot why we came here for a moment. I suppose it was an easy mission, just, eye-opening for Nyx. And I guess for me too, in a way.

The End

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


End file.
